1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a voice recognition apparatus, a vehicle having the same, and a method of controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a driver makes a call with a cellular phone during driving, the driver should perform several operations of pressing buttons while holding the cellular phone with his/her hand, and then putting the cellular phone to his/her ear to speak with the other party.
That is, when a driver makes a call during driving, the driver should take his/her one hand off the steering wheel to hold the cellular phone although the driver should not take both hands off the steering wheel.
In this case, the drivers view may become narrow and thus fail to see pedestrians around the vehicle, a wobble may occur, and response speed for putting on the brakes may also be slow, which leads to an increase of traffic accidents.
In order to overcome these problems, a hands free device or a Bluetooth device has been developed and widely used. The hands free or the Bluetooth device collects a driver's voice to perform voice recognition for communication with the driver, transmits the recognized voice to a cellular phone, and outputs the other party's voice received by the cellular phone through a speaker. However, in order to make or answer a call, the driver must still manually manipulate the cellular phone.
Accordingly, a voice recognition technique for answering a call with voice or making a call to a specific phone number with voice often is applied to a vehicle.